Alone in the dark
by Whisper-with-wolves
Summary: whaaa.. tite sucks just as bad as the summary? ! The storm hawks reunite with Saphire whilst Whisper reunites with Master cyclonis. not good. see what happens! JxS AxP FxOC


Me: hi!!!!

Piper: HIII

Me: okay first of all!! I have to Thank DevilsAngelSaphre for letting me use Saphire ( whoa 5 people have already asked you? I'm talking to a celebrity:D)

Piper: grins randomly

Me: okiiidokii, second part of Terra Hallows. Blah. Hope you likeee. Review to get more :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky's were violent off the east , quite a bit off Cycloneia, the clouds mercilessly boomed the stray lightning and the wind seemed to hiss at Whisper

'give up '

She wondered maybe she should .Just give up all hope of ever acheveing happiness.

Pushing the horrid thought away she pressed on, ignoring the white lightning and impacting rain. Whisper was extremely tired and hadn't slept for days and her deep green eyes were feeling heaver every minute, the lack of sleep began to work h on her starved body harshly. To keep herself fed and clothed she had to keep working as a bounty hunter, she was recently just going for small jobs, like crystal thefts, she still couldn't find anywhere to sleep, it looked like she and her best friend would have to camp out on one of the small remote terra's nearby, but with everything being so open to sounded a little bit dangerous, .

She drifted slowly but to keep herself awake she sung a small melody.

_**I'm standing on the bridge **_

_****__**I'm waiting in the dark**_

**_I thought that you'd be here by now_**

**_There's nothing but the rain _**

**_No footsteps on the ground_**

**_I'm listening, but there's no sound _**

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_**

**_Won't somebody come take me home _**

**_It's a damn cold night _**

**_Trying figure out this life _**

**_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_**

**_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you _**

**_I'm with you _**

_She paused to watch a loud streak of lightning echoed around the what seemed endless dismal sky. Then she carried on singing._

**_I'm looking for a place_**

**_I'm searching for a face_**

**_Is anybody here I know _**

**_Cos nothing's going right_**

**_and Everything's a mess _**

**_And no-one like's to be alone_**

_Whisper yawned with the song hanging around her, she looked back at Damari , the red sky wolf who was dripped over the side quietly snoring even through the loud thunder and constant rain, her tail streamed beautifully in the wind and her head and front paws hung over the other side. A pang of sadness dropped onto her heart as she Finished a little louder with the rhythm of the thunder and wind whistled along side the words as if it was singing with her._

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _**

**_Won't somebody take me home_**

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

**_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new _**

**_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you _**

**_I'm with you _**

**_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_**

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind?** _

_**Yeah, yeah ****yeah** _

_**Yeah yeah** _

_**Yeah yeah** _

_**Yeah yeah** _

_**Yeah... ah...** _

_Then she finished quietly._

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life _**

**_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new _**

**_I don't know who you are but I, _**

**_I'm with you .._**

_Condor_

Piper sat at the kitchen table munching on a apple, the only other person in there was Radarr who was sitting on the table drinking some drink he found through a straw.

Piper head turned when she noticed Aerrow walk in.

"hey Aerrow! She greeted twisting around and launching her apple at the bin, it tumbled in accurately.

"Hi Piper, what you doing today?" Aerrow asked sitting opposite her.

"oh nothing much really, just test out some new crystals I found on the last terra we were on" she sighed turning back to him. His leaf green eyes laid on her face with a smile appearing on his face.

"i have something i need you to help me with" Aerrow said getting up.

"what?" Piper asked following him out the room. The walked past the bridge onto the deck. Aerrow sat down with a few strands of wind flipping some hair out his face.

"Why are we out here?" she asked looking around.

"sit down and I'll tell you" he answered playfully watching Piper sit down gingerly.

"now tell me, since your the smartest one on the condor" he paused to watch her blush.

"What dose that cloud look like to you?" he finished pointing at a fluffy cloud drifting over head.

"what" she giggled looking at the strange shaped cloud above her.

"it looks like .." she though out loud.

"Radarr!" She laughed staring at it .

Aerrow leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, Piper jumped slightly and turned to him so there faces were inches away, she leaned closer before being interrupted but Finns voice.

"Okay i have no idea why Aerrow would kiss you Piper," The blond shouted from the open entrance of the skimmer bay to the Condors deck, Piper looked at him venomously.

"Saphire's coming, she's on the radio talking to Junko now!" he finished. Pipers expression changed.

"Saphire!!!!!" Piper screamed getting up. Talking to Junko , no surprise there then Piper thought playfully. She stood next t Junko waiting for him to finish.

Junko moved a little so Piper could talk into the radio.

"Piper!! how's it been girl?"Exclaimed Saphire's cheery voice

"you know! Save the Atmos, same old same old" Piper laughed playfully.

"you?" she added

"just thought I'd stop by".

Piper looked up smiling with the skimmer that was approaching the Condor, Piper headed toward the Skimmer deck , as she arrived so did Saphire. The teenager jumped skilfully off her skimmer in a neat back flip.

Piper shook her head watching Junko gaze.

"SAPHIRE!!"Piper giggled hugging her friend.

"hey Piper " Saphire greeted pulling away.

"Hi Junko!!" Saphire ran into Junko's arms hugging him tightly extremely joyful to see him.

"Oh hi Finn, have you found a girl that actually looked at you yet? Saphire asked with major sarcasm in her voice.

Finn snorted in return

"Of Corse!" he answered proudly.

"In a good way"Saphire smiled slyly when the blond didn't answer.

"It's so glad to see you again" Piper cut in happily " we have allot to catch up on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I'm gonna have to end it now. Sorry. Hope you likey though )

Remember review to get more :D


End file.
